


The Young Master

by tinypearl32



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Genji, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Genji, Hanzo shows up for like a paragraph, Happy Ending, M/M, McGenji Week, Miscommunication, Pain Kink, Panties, Praise, Sub Jesse, Top Jesse, Twink kink, biting kink, in the very loosest definition of those terms, just in case it affects someone's reading, mcgenjiweek17, minor D/s, minor bdsm, minor bondage, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypearl32/pseuds/tinypearl32
Summary: "Genji, are you still going fishing later?""Of course, Hanzo. Gonna join me?""Yes and no; I just want to see what you reel in."





	The Young Master

**Author's Note:**

> McGenji Week Day 5: Sensuality / ~~Separation~~
> 
> Guess now is as good a time as any to throw this out into the world.
> 
> Genji looks like he's young, but he's not as young as Jesse's guessing (16) and he's definately legal if that helps (the ages are revealed at the end).

Jesse was in a boat, “fishing"; i.e. drinking beer on a lake near the family cabin. He gave it up as a bad job and packed his things into his truck after staying the week there. He wasn't sure why Gabe gave him so much time off from the garage (conveniently ignoring that he hadn't taken time off since Fareeha's graduation three years ago), but he figured he could use the rest of the two weeks to relax and to try to get laid. Junior Brown blasted through the ancient speakers, the tunes rumbling through them on the long drive back to his city apartment. Maybe he'd hit up a club that night. He felt like picking up a twink.

Once he'd dumped his bag in the hallway and put his leftover beer in the refrigerator, Jesse filled the coffeemaker, hopeful that his night would be good enough to need it already done in the morning. He left the blinds open, because really, he lived on the third floor. Who was gonna look in through his _window_? Jesse threw on a red plaid shirt over his undershirt, and a leather jacket over that, and some snug jeans; not skinny jeans by any definition, but just tight enough to show off his thighs. Jesse plopped his cowboy hat on his head and nodded in satisfaction at his appearance. He headed over to Blackwatch; the bar was actually called The Alicorn, but the prancing animal on the sign had gotten scorched in a fire, so no one could really tell what it was anymore.

Jesse bought a whiskey from the bar and made a half circle of the dance floor. The multicolored lights strobed. He set the empty glass on a table and waded into the people grinding to the beat.

A hand on his hip spun him around, and he saw an absolutely delicious boy gazing up through his lashes at him. He was a bit shorter than Jesse with wild green hair and lithe muscle, wearing the tightest dark jeans and a loose tank top that showed off a rather impressive tattoo peeking over his shoulders. They began to grind and groove to the pounding bass. Jesse hardly even cared that he was probably going to hell for wanting to bang someone who looked like he was still in high school. 

Jesse lost track of time. They maneuvered to a dark corner of the bar and made out, hot and heavy. Jesse could feel his heart rate triple when the boy groaned in his ear "I want you," with a teasing grind of his hips. "I want you in me."

"Then let's get outta here," Jesse rasped, to be immediately dragged by the wrist over to a booth, where a guy with an undercut and piercing eyes seemed to size Jesse up the moment they approached. He gave Jesse the barest nod as the boy found what he was looking for- a ridiculously oversized hoodie- and they were off again.

With Jesse still in tow, they were abruptly were outside where they could properly see each other for the first time. Jesse was startled by the gorgeous hazel eyes that the boy had.

"Hope your whatever back in the club isn't going to get mad."

"Who, my brother? No, he's just a little overprotective and likes to get a good look at whoever I leave with, and what time. It's not like it's a school night, but whatever."

Jesse gulped at the dual implications, because that guy knew what he looked like, and that the boy with him would usually have to worry about 'school nights'.

Breezing through introductions, Jesse assured the newly-named Genji that he could drive, as he only had one drink.

Genji acquiesced, saying he watched Jesse since he'd entered the club because he was so handsome.

Jesse unlocked the passenger door for Genji, zipping around to get in the driver's seat and start the truck. He could hardly keep his eyes on the road with this beautiful boy in his car, going with him to his bed.

They were at a stoplight when Genji said something that made Jesse flick his eyes between the intersection and the boy. "It's green." Genji grinned.

Finally, they reached the complex. Jesse parked and struggled to lead Genji up to his apartment, because the little fucker had got his hands wormed up under Jesse's innermost shirt. 

"So warm," he moaned, mouthing at Jesse's collar. 

Jesse growled, "An' I can make you warmer by fuckin' you into the mattress, babe, but first we've gotta get inside."

Genji's eyes narrowed, predatory. Jesse shivered. He never found a twink this dominant before, and he _liked_ it. 

Genji relented long enough so that they could enter. Jesse slammed the door and locked it.

Genji was all over him, pushing off his jacket and overshirt together. They kicked off their shoes. He looked somehow younger by the light of the moon streaming in through the open blinds, glowing and ethereal. Jesse barely had the presence of mind to keep them moving towards his bedroom; he probably would have let this Adonis push him down anywhere and have his way with him. 

They staggered into Jesse's bedroom and Jesse fell onto the bed when his knees hit the edge and buckled. He scooted himself up and Genji followed, prowling after him sexily. Jesse peeled his t-shirt off and got his head out but his arms were stuck; he was distracted by Genji throwing off his shirt and he marveled at the beautiful boy above him.

Jesse was never more grateful that he forgot to close the blinds because of the wonderful view of Genji. The boy laid on top of him and grabbed his wrists, still tangled in the shirt near the headboard. "These stay here," he said in a firm voice. Jesse could only blink and nod. 

Genji undid the button and zipper on Jesse's jeans, palming over the visible fabric of his boxers. Jesse arched into the touch. He lifted his hips so Genji could push the jeans down to his ankles.

Laying on top of him again, Genji kissed him sweetly, trailing from his lips to his collarbone and back up to the join of his shoulder and neck. He nuzzled the flesh, then bit sharply. Jesse spasmed at the pain, but couldn't deny that his dick was twitching madly and Genji could probably feel it. Genji laved at the mark, licking down to a pebbled nipple, swirling his tongue around. He gently sucked the nub into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth, and Jesse keened at the sensation. 

Genji's smooth hand slipped between them, barely dipping into the band of Jesse's boxers.

"Please," he panted.

"Please what?" Genji teased.

"Please touch me," Jesse breathed.

Genji yanked his underwear down his legs, his red cock hitting his belly solidly. Genji sat back on his ankles to admire his view of Jesse: eyes dilated, chest heaving, skin flushed, dick heavy. He played with the barbell piercings along the cowboy's frenum.

Jesse suddenly realized the clothing disparity between them and tried to sit up. Genji was over him again in an instant, pinning his arms to his pillow. "Please." Jesse undulated. "Your pants, please?" 

With a stern look to his arms, Genji slowly lifted himself up and popped the button on his pants and slid the zipper down. He shimmied the pants off with his socks, and Jesse was so caught up in the movement that he almost missed the fact that Genji was wearing lacy black panties.

"Oh lord, Genji," he groaned.

The boy looked down, surprisingly bashful. "You like them?"

"I fuckin' love 'em, babe."

Dropping the shy act, Genji grinned wickedly and plastered himself to Jesse and nibbled on the shell of his ear. "You wanna wear them?" he whispered.

Jesse didn't even think before he was nodding.

Genji's nails made little crescent marks into Jesse's hip in warning, as he slid off the bed to tug Jesse's clothes off. He raked his nails down the insides of Jesse's thighs and calves, and Jesse closed his eyes at the sensation. They snapped open when he felt soft material around his feet, and he watched Genji drag the panties up his legs. The boy gently tucked his dick in, but let the elastic snap sharply. They were slightly too small, biting into Jesse's hips and not nearly covering his length. Genji mouthed at the fabric and Jesse writhed underneath him.

"Where's your stuff?" he murmured, licking the tip of the head.

"T- Top drawer," Jesse stammered.

Genji rummaged in the drawer. He got onto his knees and turned around, straddling Jesse's stomach. For the first time, the older man could see the entirety of the intricate dragon tattoo on his companion's back. "Watch," Genji commanded. 

Jesse watched as Genji circled his lubed-up fingers around his hole, dipping in before skirting away. He circled again, before plunging his middle finger in all the way, grinding his hips down. He pressed his hand to Jesse’s belly and sank repeatedly down onto the finger. Jesse would have missed when Genji added the second finger but for the loud moan the boy made when he pressed back again to grind. Jesse saw the little pink muscle flutter against the intrusion and let out a moan himself. He'd never had such a show before, despite the many people he'd partnered with. He could feel the panties become soaked as he ineffectively thrust his hips and whined at the drag of the lace over his cock. 

"Another," Jesse whispered, and Genji re-lubricated his hand and moved a third finger to join the others in stretching his hole. He whimpered when the boy finally worked his pinkie finger inside, still rocking back on Jesse's stomach. Jesse felt his eyes try to close at the overload of stimulus. Genji pulled out all his fingers at once, apparently deciding he was ready. His hole hungrily spasmed around nothing; Jesse's ass clenched in sympathy. 

Genji turned around again and slid the front of the panties down Jesse's cock, letting the fabric bunch under his balls. Even that light touch made a glob of precome ooze out. He tore the condom packet open- _with his teeth, holy mother of god_ \- and rolled it on Jesse's throbbing erection. He wiped what lube he could on the latex, before easing down. 

Jesse's eyes rolled to the back of his head when the flare of his dick popped through the still-tight ring of muscle. Genji lowered slowly until their hips were completely flush, then did a small figure-eight that had both of them crying out.

"Oh god, Genji, fuck, oh," hissed Jesse as Genji braced his hands on his chest to leverage himself up and down.

The cowboy thrust up as best he could, but with his arms still tangled in his shirt and his legs flat against the bed, it was difficult.

After several minutes, Genji yelled when he struck his prostate, grinding down insistently. "Jesse," he whimpered, "I'm close."

"Come then, come for me darlin', c'mon, c'mon-" Genji seized in orgasm, abruptly streaking Jesse's belly with white. Jesse lost it when the walls around him contracted tightly, and he emptied into that welcoming heat. Genji sighed and nuzzled into him as they came down from their highs. 

Jesse gave a light whine when Genji pulled off and gently removed the condom and panties. "You were good, Jesse," he said, kissing him. "So good." He coaxed Jesse to drink some water. Genji cleaned them up with tissues and tucked Jesse's arms around him. It was all Jesse could do to hold him close as he drifted off. 

* * *

Jesse woke up with the sun in his face. His arms felt strangely deadened when he flexed them. Memories of the night before slowly returned. He opened his eyes to an empty bed and promptly closed them again. "I'm goin' to hell, I'm goin' to hell," he groaned. "Forget hell, I'm goin' to jail." He stuck his head under his pillow. 

An amused chuckle broke through his misery. "I don't know about hell, but I'm pretty sure you can rule out jail."

Jesse sat up so fast the pillow went flying. Genji was in the doorway with two mugs, and the smell of coffee wafted in. 

He sat against the headboard and passed coffee to Jesse. "The coffeemaker was all set up for the morning. I hope you don't mind, but I dug some tea out of your cupboard," he said, blowing on his mug. 

This close, Jesse could see scruff on his jaw and faint lines under his eyes. "I... what? You..."

"Drink. This conversation usually goes better when caffeinated."

Jesse drank. When he finished the mug, he automatically handed it to Genji, who set it down on the nightstand. 

"It's important that you tell me how you are feeling."

"Um, I'm okay? I'm confused, mostly. I mean, you're- wait, I don't even know how old you are!"

"Twenty-eight." Genji calmly sipped his tea. 

Jesse's eyes bugged. "What."

He grinned secretively. "I don't look it, do I?"

"Hell no," Jesse said. "I thought- oh lord- I thought you were like sixteen or something."

Genji set down his empty mug and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Genji Shimada, twenty-eight. I'm a history teacher at the high school. In my spare time, I like to pretend to be a twink at clubs and see who tries to pick me up."

Jesse slowly shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Jesse McCree. 'M thirty, and I'm head mechanic at Reyes Auto. My hobbies include playin' th' guitar and being confused by Genji Shimada."

The other man smiled warmly. "Hello, Jesse."

Jesse sagged against him. 

"That's the other thing, how are you feeling after that scene? It was pretty intense, for a first time."

"Scene? What are you talking about?"

Genji gathered Jesse under his arm, who relaxed at his touch. "The BDSM scene where I told you what to do and you liked it. You agreed on the stoplight colors as the safe words?"

"Oh... That's what you meant? I thought you were talking about the signal."

Genji's jaw dropped and he hugged Jesse tightly. "The... You said green. I thought you were agreeing to do a scene, and you didn't, I'm sorry. Were you uncomfortable at any time? I am so sorry Jesse..."

"Hey now, what's this? Why're you sorry?"

"The most important parts of BDSM are Safe, Sane, and Consensual. I made a critical error in judgement and assumed you agreed. I screwed up. That's _incredibly_ bad."

"But hey, I enjoyed it. What's the problem?"

"What if you hadn't enjoyed something? _I would have ignored 'no', Jesse._ That's the problem."

Jesse gulped. Yeah, he could see it now. "But, well, s'not like you tied me up, and I'm pretty strong. I coulda made you stop. It turned out okay, hell, more'n okay, for me."

Genji slowly eased his octopus grip on Jesse. He left his face buried in Jesse's shoulder. "I'm still sorry."

Jesse petted his hair, scratching lightly through the green strands. "I know you are. It's okay." He paused. "There's more coffee?"

The other man snorted. "It's all yours, I can't stand it. I want more tea, though."

They shuffled out to the kitchen. Jesse poured a fresh cup for himself and smiled at Genji grumbling at the kettle. They decided to say 'fuck it' to the day, and ended back up in bed cuddling.

"Why do you do the twink thing, though?"

"I have a face that just never seemed to grow up, so the kids who don't take AP history sometimes think I'm one of them and kind of hit on me a lot? And men seem to think I'm young too, so I figured if I kept getting mistaken for a twink, might as well have fun with it."

"I feel like a dirty old man next to you, even though now I _know_ you're almost my age."

"You haven't seen the schoolgirl uniform yet."

Jesse gaped at him.

"Jesse? Jesse, are you alright? Je- aahhhh..."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with a somewhat continuation of this, less strictly sex and more worldbuilding (Hanzo is totaly the geometry teacher at the high school Genji works at), but if no one is interested then I guess I won’t.


End file.
